Shall We Dance? (Hetalia X Reader)
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: You get to dance with the Hetalia characters! Lucky you!
1. I Need A Hero (America)

It was a perfect day for a world meeting! The sun was shining and birds were chirping a happy song. This month's world meeting was to be held in America's country. You were the country of (c/n) and you had just gotten to the large hotel where the meeting was being held. You weren't surprised that you could already hear shouts coming from inside the conference room.

You threw open the door and walked in, seeing the familiar sight of France and England strangling each other, China trying to calm everyone down with the promise of snacks and America was standing on top of the table, proclaiming his heroism.

You had to laugh a little at America, who had a Big Mac in his right hand as he yelled about being the hero. You two had been friends ever since you were kids, you were nigh inseparable. Also, you have had a bit of a crush on the American for some time.

America saw you and leaped down, hugging you tightly.

"Hey dudette! It's so AWESOME you're here!" he cried, still trapping you in his death grip.

"Alfred...can't...breathe...!" you coughed out, gulping in air as he let you go.

"Oh sorry dudette! Guess I don't know my own strength!" he chuckled as you two moved to sit down.

The meeting had gone surprisingly well and you had even been informed that there was going to be a ball for the countries hosted tonight.. Your eyes widened as you looked at your watch, and noticed that you only had about twenty minutes to get ready!

Quickly dressing in a (f/c) dress you hurried to the ballroom, marveling at the gold and white colors of the giant room.

"(Y/N)! You're here!~" You heard Alfred shout, and you moved to avoid being tackled.

"Hey Al." you said, smiling at him. However, you were puzzled as to why his face was red.

"Why's your face red, Al? Are you sick?" you asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"N-No I'm fine! It's just...you look really...beautiful." he said, blushing harder.

"Thanks." you mumbled, blushing a little as well.

All of a sudden, one of Alfred's favorite songs came on through the huge speakers. You recognized it as I Need A Hero from the movie Shrek, which Alfred loved.

The music flowed around you and you smiled as Alfred extended his hand out to you, silently asking you to dance. You accepted and he walked you out to the ballroom floor.

_Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the Gods_  
_Where's the street wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._

He smiled and spun you around with the music. It was amazing as the (f/c) lights flashed and you two danced around the room, not paying attention to anyone else.

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_(Hero)_  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_  
_(hero till the morning)_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_  
_(larger than life)_

You sang along with the words, making America smile. You knew that he wanted to protect people, which is why he always called himself the hero. You quickly looked around the room to see the faces of other countries, smiling happily at you two. Even England, who was normally grouchy had a grin present on his face.

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder_  
_And rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach_  
_Like a fire in my blood_

You felt like the song was mocking you. This was exactly how you felt about Alfred. Looking up at him, you were shocked to see his baby blue eyes staring right back at you, a smile still present on his face. He pulled you close and spun with you to the song. You laughed because of how fast you two were spinning and that caused him to laugh as well.

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_  
_(till the morning)_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be_

_larger than life_

_(Hero)_

_and He's gotta be strong_  
_and he's gotta be fast_  
_and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a Hero_

He dipped you gently on the very last note and you heard the sound of people clapping. You blushed and went to sit down with Alfred because you were exhausted from so much dancing. You sat at one of the tables and looked back at America who looked very nervous.

"Are you alright?" you asked him.

He nodded but then shook his head.

"Can I tell you something, (Y/N)?" he asked, smiling as you nodded.

"Um, I know that you may turn me down flat and you have the right to do so but...I love you and I was wondering...will you be my girlfriend?"

You couldn't believe it! Your long time crush was asking you out!? This was a dream come true, a definite fairy tale moment!

"YES!" You laughed, as you saw the huge smile bloom on his face.

"I GOT THE MOST AWESOME GIRL IN THE WORLD TO BE MY GIRL! I GOTTA TELL IGGY!" he shouted, pulling you to sit into his lap. He hugged you close and you smiled.

"I'll always need my hero, Al." you said quietly.

He turned red. "I'm so glad! Because a hero always needs his princess!~" he cooed kissing you softly.

You two stayed like that for the rest of the night, just sitting with each other.

Most importantly? The hero and his princess...all lived  
Happily Ever After.


	2. Phantom of the Opera (France)

I had so much fun writing this one!~

AN: My editor helped me add some of the more detailed things, I had so much fun making this!

The meeting room was empty, no bickering countries or threats of violence, no one playing the piano in the corner... It seemed even bigger now more than ever before, and so... Quiet. It was unnerving. Were you early? That was odd..you were never early! A sudden humming sound broke the heavy silence and you look to one of the tables on the side. France sat there, as handsome as always but with something a tad more devilish in his demeanor... You cocked an eyebrow and slowly approached him, that ever present half-smile growing into a smirk.

You sat opposite the Frenchman but couldn't contain a faint blush as he smiled at you.

"Bonjour, mon fleur~" France said, grinning and eyeing one of two speakers for the stereo. What would he need the stereo for? He winked and reached over to the ON button, on queue the music started with the sudden pulsing of the violins. It was Phantom of the Opera, the main theme.

"Would you fancy a dance with me, mon cher?" he asked, unfurling on hand. You raised an eyebrow but took it, his hand fit together with your as if one were putting together two pieces to the same puzzle. France gently pulled you to the center of the room, entwining your hands with his in the proper waltz position. You had never been so close to this particular country in you life, at least not in the fashion anyway, Britain would never allow his Capital to be seen with 'a frog and a bloody womanizer' oh if he could see you now!

An almost mystic quality overtook the massive, once uniform meeting room as France lowered the lighting, and shot you a devious grin over his shoulder. The music played on, somber strains from the instruments enveloped you into a city of night, the only other occupant was Francis Bonnefoy, the one man you swore never to consort with.

In _sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is there,_

_Inside my mind_

You sang the crystalline soprano part as best as you could, looking France straight in the eye the whole time. He maneuvered you into a glorious spin with but a singular push from his left hand and pulled you back in just as gracefully. Bodies so close to touching, you were lead once again into the center most section of the room. But it was nothing compared to the events that took place next. You were caught in a moment of rapture so potent, you nearly tripped over your own feet when France began the next verse, his surprisingly strong tenor melding with the sweet notes as effortlessly as a bird taking wing.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

And _though you turn from me_

_to glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

He circled you and then took your hand again, leading you up the walkway on the right side, ironically near to the place where England sat in all of the meetings. The city of night quality, came back with a vengeance as half of his face became obscured in the shadows blanketing the room. He truly did look like some magnificent aberration from another world, violet eyes gazing at you lovingly. The passion so potent and so delicious in those darkened irises that you thought you might be swept away.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

France cut in with the next line, lightly caressing your face, smiling the whole time.

"It's me they hear" he whispered and you two sang together, your voices blending together. Everything else was forgotten, nothing else seemed real except Francis, who still held onto you as if you would drift away.

_My/Your spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_inside my/your mind_

With that, you just let the music play for a bit, spinning gracefully around the room, Francis beside you. You had liked Francis for a while and to you, this moment was just...perfect.

_Hes there_

_the phantom of the opera_

_Beware the phantom of the opera_

_Is there a phantom of the opera?_

_ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhh_

"_Sing my angel of music_" he whispered in your ear and you blushed lightly at how close he was. You lightly vocalized with the singer and he smiled, wrapping his arms around you waist.

"_Sing for me_..." he whispered along with the Phantom and as soon as that last note hit, he held your chin with his fingers and kissed you. In the kiss, all you felt was love.

Suddenly the lights turned on and the sound system turned off. The rest of the nations were standing there looking confused, and some were complaining about the loud music.

"What is going on here!" Britain asked, his face turning red. Then he saw France, standing with you.

"You bloody frog! What are you doing with her! How many times have I told you that-" he yelled but France paid him no mind and turned back to you.

France smirked, handing you a rose. You accepted it and smiled as he gently tugged you to him, kissing you once more.

"We'll continue this later, my angel~" he whispered, smiling at you then striding out of the room, much to the confusion of the other nations. From that point, all you could think of was when you could see him again.

Your Phantom of the Opera~


End file.
